Luca
(2016 Anime) |english voice= (2016 Anime) |gender= Female |age = 27 (as of Fantasia) |height = 174 cm (5'9") |weight = 63 kg (139 lbs) |eyes= Grey (Manga) Brown (2016 Anime) |hair= Light Brown |blood type= |status= Alive |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= Inn owner |previous occupation=Prostitute |image gallery= }} is a minor protagonist, former Albion prostitute and refugee who currently runs an inn in Falconia. Appearance Luca is a young woman of average height who is often noted to be attractive. She has long brown hair that she parts down the middle, though she often allows a single lock of it to fall across her face and to one side of her nose. While in Albion, she was most usually seen in a simple blue and white apron dress, but upon becoming an inn owner she has updated her wardrobe for a more regal-looking dress that is similar to her initial outfit. Personality Luca is a kindhearted and playful person who, due to the positions and environments that she places and finds herself in, is forced to put on a serious air to the benefit of both herself those around her. She acts as a mother figure toward her four protégées - Pepe, Fouquet, Lucie, and especially Nina, to all of whom Luca displays a 'tough love'-type mentality by requiring them to work as prostitutes while under her care in exchange for ensuring their survival and providing them with genuine affection. In addition to this, Luca is also protective of Casca, whom she met while on her way to Albion and took under her wing, knowing that the demented girl could hardly fend for herself. When Luca's affection for those under her protection was put to the test, she was willing to sacrifice her life to give them a chance at survival. In less bleak situations, Luca tends to show her more lighthearted side. In addition to this is Luca's penchant for skepticism. Through her interactions with Jerome and Guts, she displayed an unwillingness to take people's words as absolute truth, and she required physical proof of both of their claims (Jerome's devotion to her, for which he risked his life and career; and Guts' being familiar with Casca, proven in that he knew her real name and bore the same mark on his neck that she had on her chest) before they fully earned her trust. Among Luca's other notable traits are her sensitivity to other people's personal hardships, which allowed her to empathize with both Nina and the egg-shaped apostle, and her imaginativeness, which humorously led her to mistake the Skull Knight for Death during their encounter due to his skeletal appearance. Abilities In general, Luca has proven herself to be quite socially and politically savvy despite her presumably commoner origins. It was through her machinations that herself, Nina, Pepe, Fouquet, Lucie and Casca could live in the slums of Albion in relative comfort while those in the tents around them succumbed to the plague and starvation. Even possible repercussions of this were avoided thanks to Luca's foresight: she instructed her protégées to distribute the riches they earned or were gifted by their clients to their slum neighbors to prevent any bad blood, thereby avoiding that Luca and her group's wealth be reported to the Holy See by envious neighbors. Background It is known that her home was burned down in the late stages of the Hundred-Year War, necessitating that she, like hundreds of other inhabitants of Midland, make her way to Albion as a refugee. While making her way there, Luca met, befriended, and took a protective role over an insane Casca, along with four other girls: Nina, Pepe, Fouquet and Lucie. Under Luca's instruction, the latter four girls became prostitutes, allowing Luca to ensure their survival during their sojourn in Albion. Story Conviction Arc Luca journeyed to Albion alongside many other refugees made homeless by the Hundred-Year War and the Kushan invasion. Her group were amongst the numbers that settled into the refugee camps surrounding the Tower of Conviction. During her journey, she happened upon the helpless Casca, whom she took under her protection and named "Elaine", covering her face with cloth in order to hide her beauty from others that might take advantage of her. During her stay within the refugee camp, she offered up herself as a prostitute for money to feed the girls she sheltered. She eventually caught the affection of Jerome, a Holy Iron Chain Knight and the heir to a rich and powerful noble family. Fantasia Arc Gallery Panels= |-| Prints= Nina Luca Print hq.png|Luca with her hand on Nina's shoulder. |-| Anime (2016)= Casca lead away.png|Luca leads Casca away from danger. Luca cheeky.png|Giving a cheeky grin. Casca interrupts Jerome.png|Luca and Jerome are interrupted mid-intercourse by Casca. Luca not amused.png|Annoyed at a perverted client. Luca comforts Nina.png|Luca hugs Nina closely. Luca protects Pepe.png|Luca protects Pepe from being whipped. Isidro flirts with hookers.png|Isidro flirts with Luca and Pepe. Puck intoduces himself to the hookers.png|Puck introduces himself to Luca and Pepe. Guts and company storm the Tower.png|Luca, Guts and Isidro prepare to infiltrate the Tower of Conviction. Luca distracts the old attendant.png|Luca distracts an old attendant as Guts and the others sneak inside. Skull Knight rescues Luca.png|Luca is rescued by the Skull Knight. Luca thanks SK for her rescue.png|Luca bashfully thanks her rescuer. Skull Knight with Luca.png|Luca atop the Skull Knight's horse. Luca sees the heretic alter.png|Luca wakes up, gazing upon the Egg of the Perfect World's unholy alter. SK and Luca witnessing the ceremony begin.png|Luca and Skull Knight witnessing the Tower of Conviction being enveloped by pure evil. Luca bids farewell to SK.png|Luca bids farewell to the Skull Knight. Luca finds Nina.png|Luca rescues Nina from being trampled to death. Luca hiding in the well.png|Hiding in a well, happy but shivering. Azan and the others hide from the Kushans.png|Luca and the others hide from the Kushan army. Luca holds flowers for those killed.png|Luca mourns for the death of the pitiable Egg. Notes References Category:Humans Category:Conviction Arc Characters Category:Fantasia Arc Characters